The Star of Flesh Ascended
Magnus '"For millennia I wandered the abyss, unenlightened and dazed from betrayal. Now I have taken my legions, slain holy stars, and returned in force as rebel and king. The Greenhome Terra is mine by birthright, but I will earn it by conquest." ' Magnus has many titles, many which come from his writings "The Teachings of Magnus". They are too many to count and list, but the popular titles are: The Star of Flesh Ascended, King of the Rotbed, The Rebel, Master of a Thousand and One Heralds of decay, the Starplague, Lord of Rot, Father of the Revelers, The Festering Heart, and on and on. But beyond the titles, who is Magnus? It is known that he leads a group of Sorcerers and various magical beings, the Revelers, who combine both life and abyssal death magics into an unholy intercourse between both. And that he makes claims of being a deity. But as a person then, who is this being? Magnus is many things, enigmatic, charismatic, feral, verbose, heated, passionate, sly, divine. His personality is, much like his body, perfect at what it tries for. His body is stunning and breathtaking, holding the beauty only a deity can possess. His personality, in much the same fashion, is many faceted and razor edged, beautiful and yet deadly, as hard to understand as it is glorious to see at work. Supporting the claim There is, despite the controversial nature of his claim, quite a bit of evidence to support his case. He is a master of the energies of life and death, beyond what most sorcerers of either school could dream of achieving. A wave of his hand could conjure legions of festering dead, or make abundant and beautiful life. But beyond that, there is a constant divine and more-than-man feeling to him, as if his presence radiates and projects his sphere all around him. Looking into his eyes reveals to the onlooker a vision of stars, covered in abundance with life in all it's cycles, including death. Standing near him, one cannot help but feel warmed by power exuding from him, or deathly chilled and horrified should that power be brought against him. Finally, and most powerfully in his favor, there is the matter of the failed god-sundering. When he made his return to the mortal world, it was first among the Dionysian Mysteries that he appeared, delivering grand speeches about his right to rule, the beauty of life and the living, including it's end in death, and the falsehood of the gods. It was during this speech that the god Apollion appeared before him prepared for battle, and attempted with a mighty ray of light to destroy Magnus before all the assembled. Magnus only laughed and threw off his robes, to be bare before the blow. Which blew a crater out of the ground he was standing on, and from first glance had killed Magnus instantly (As it would to any non-god who had been struck thus.). But as the smoke settled, Magnus stood in the crater still, nude and with arms outstretched, the gaping hole through his chest knitting itself back together with moss and festering life before vanishing the injury completely. Leaving Magnus standing unharmed. Whether or not Magnus is the god he claims to be, no one can doubt he is a very powerful being in the universe....And that he is determined to take what he believes to be his. Category:Deity Category:Revelers